Shades of Blue and Red
by Suffering Angel
Summary: One of the gang didn't make it. He wasn't strong enough. He couldn't keep his own self. So he did what so many others did before him. He gave in to Hao's dream. shonenai, yaoi hintings, original couple? maybe.


I don't own Shaman King

I TOLD you I'd have a fic for this! Even though it's hardly the fic I had in mind at the time… or the couple xD

And I treat Opacho as a girl. 0.0 haven't seen anything that proves otherwise…

* * *

**_Shades of Blue and Red _**

**_–_**

**__**

**__**

The fire was burning in front of them, as bright and passionate as ever. They all watched it dance, mesmerized by its elegance, blessed by its warmth and light. Dreamy smiles were not a rare sight among the group, as the fire symbolized their dream, or rather, the dream they chose to follow. Peace filled their hearts.

"Hao-sama, seconds?"

The blonde girl asked, offering a seemingly younger boy a bowl of stew.

"No, thank you, Mary… I think our guest would like some, though."

She wrinkled her nose and placed the plate down, disapproval showing on her face as she stared at a figure not too far away in the dark desert night.

"Mary… doesn't like him… doesn't trust him."

Her two friends glanced at her, obviously sharing her feelings. The boy laughed lightly, barely giving voice to more than a chuckle.

"Is that so."

"But he came here on his own."

The small African girl said, not looking away from the flame.

"He wouldn't have had, unless he was willing to follow Hao-sama's dream like us."

The boy smiled warmly at her, yet the blonde wasn't satisfied. She turned to glare at the young man who has recently joined them, sitting quite a distance from both the group and the fire. He never did like the fire…

"Mary… still doesn't…"

"Doesn't Mary trust Hao-sama?"

The African shaman asked, catching the blonde off guard.

"Then if Hao-sama trusts him, it's ok."

Mary stared as the boy patted the small girl's head fondly, but the surprise wasn't Mary's alone as the boy took the plate earlier offered to him and stood up.

"Ha, Hao-sama…"

"I'm going to pay him a visit. Be back in a bit."

And with that he turned around, leaving the fire somewhat reluctantly.

–

The small humanoid spirit looked up at her human companion with concern shining in her eyes. It had been less than a week.

A week ago they were still with their friends, all of them doing their best for their own ambitions, their own fights to fight. Exactly a week ago, she had no worries save for those of every spirit had for their shaman. All she had to do was be there for him, and everything would've been alright. They'd have made it somehow.

He ever so kindly proved her otherwise when he left.

Left his friends, left his fight, left his dream. Just left, not even saying a word to any of them. Naturally, she followed him, trusting in him as she ever had. After all, she was his spirit. He was the shaman she chose to follow and bless with her powers, and whose dream she wished to make a reality.

He was the one who was everything for her.

And that everything, less than a week ago, began to change.

Her face twisted into a worried pout as he exhaled, his breath coming out as fumes in the cold desert-night air. Her heart ached as he pulled his blanket closer to him, shivering lightly.

True, he was used to the cold, but he was still a mere human.

And for some reason, he refused to light a fire.

Said it wasn't his part.

She glared at the flame not too far from them, wishing that simply anybody else would've been there. Strangers would've been fine. At least they could've even paid to sit close enough to warm themselves. As it was…

The sound of sand shifting snapped her to attention, and her eyes widened as she noticed a dark figure approach them. She cursed herself for being as careless as to let him get that close. What made her even more infuriated was that he met her glare with a smile.

"Quite a protective little thing, ain't she?"

She looked to her master, as though begging him to talk back for her sake, as she had no words humans could understand. He merely patted her gently as the other boy sat down.

"Thought you might be hungry."

He said, placing the steaming plate between them as an offering of good will. The young man took it, warming his hands a bit.

"Isn't it cold here? And dark. Here…"

He snapped his fingers and a flame came into existence in front of them, casting their shadows almost all the way back to the group.

"Ah, better, wouldn't you say?"

The smile wouldn't leave his lips, even when the small spirit floated between them, ready to freeze the person in front of her.

"She really cares about you."

"Stop it."

Both spirit and long haired boy turned to look at him, surprised.

"He's just here to talk, Kororo. Leave him alone."

There was hurt in her eyes, one which didn't fade even at the apologetic smile he offered her. Or was it aimed at the boy behind her?

Tears falling, she disappeared, leaving the two along.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, it's between me and her."

"I made you come here…"

"I came out of my own free will."

Something which wasn't entirely true, both knew. Having been through what he had, no one had his free will completely intact. Even though for quite a while he, like the rest of his friends managed to keep it together, he eventually cracked. Not a surprised, the stronger shaman thought, though he credited each of them fully.

Truth be told, he knew the boy next to him would be the only if not the first one to crack, if any of them did. Their dreams were too similar, at least at the end if not the means.

"It's been almost a week since you started following us, yet you sill won't come sit with us."

His companion shifted slightly, more than a bit nervous.

"Was it something I said?"

"N, no! Not at all! You never said anything wrong!"

"A week ago you'd have said something different."

"I… was different."

Smiling warmly the 1000 years old caressed the other's cheek.

"Changing… isn't necessarily bad."

"A, ah."

He answered with foggy eyes.

"It's getting cold, why don't you eat?"

"Ri, right."

The next few moments were spent in relative silence, the only sound being those of the fire and their breathing.

Eventually the plate was placed aside and both boys stared at the flames.

"I have to say I was surprised when you came."

"Were you…"

"Disappointed?"

The taller boy half hugged his knees, as though preparing for a hit.

"Hardly."

A relieved smile rose to his lips as he relaxed and both felt somewhat better.

"If I were disappointed, it would have meant I didn't want you here, meaning I didn't like you. If that was the case, I never would've let you into my thoughts like that."

The boy couldn't help but stare in amazement, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"You… like me?"

"How about you?"

"Eh?"

"Do –you- like –me-?"

He smiled childishly, and the response reminded him of his companion's normal self.

"Had I not, would I have followed you for close to a week?"

He said, a small cocky grin on his lips.

"Good. I just didn't want you to feel like I made you give up on your dream…"

"What do you mean?"

Hao sighed, staring deeply into the flames he so loved.

"Most of the people I travel with… either had no dreams or dreams that meant less than nothing. When they chose to follow my dream, or should I say, abandon their own, it didn't mean a thing to them. You, on the other hand…"

His face twisted into an uncharacteristic frown, causing the other boy to jump to his feet.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

He suddenly shouted.

"A world where nature is obsolete, where humans can't harm it… that's the world I've been dreaming of since forever!"

"You…"

"Let me finish!"

A giggle escaped the still sitting boy's lips. Not even his enemies had the nerve to shut him up like that. He found that strangely refreshing.

"I… back with the others, mine was a dream amongst dream, each as precious and powerful as the others. No, you might say mine was of lesser value because of my background. I didn't grow up the way Ren did, or have obligation to someone like Chocolove. I'd like to think it wasn't as selfish as Faust's or Yoh-sama's…"

Black eyes widened, yet shock was quickly replaced by delight.

"And it wasn't half as, I'd dare say –romantic- as Ryu's. I chose to follow my dream out of my beliefs and my people's teachings, but it didn't matter to anyone. They still laughed. Such a ridiculous dream, they all said… But no one'd dare say it to you!"

A pause followed, in which he tried to catch his breath. An odd sensation washed over him as the other's eyes were as though looking right into his soul. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he closed his eyes, and let it all out.

"You made them listen, because they're scared of you. They're scared because you can make it happen. You can make your dream happen! The world I dreamt of, a reality! That's why… That's why…"

His voice died out and the other was about to ask what was wrong when he answered, his reply coming out loudly enough to reach the group not so far away.

"Hao-sama's dream is my dream!"

Silence covered the entire area, as though absorbing what was said. The boy stood there, panting, eyes still closed. His heart pounded in his ears, a repeating manta telling him he did the right thing by leaving.

None the less, for a moment he was sure the other had left when suddenly a hand was placed on his cheek. Eyes snapped open to find the shorter boy mere inches from his face.

"Say it again."

"Wha…"

"My name. Say it again."

"Ha, Hao-sama…"

His eyes widened as their lips met, and his body as though met numb. Blue eyes refused to close again, as though that would make the moment disappear.

Finally, Hao pulled back, smiling in content.

"Was that your first kiss?"

The boy nodded, still in shock.

"That was also the first time you called me like that."

"Hao-sama…"

"Yes, like that."

He giggled.

"That was quite a beautiful speech. I hope I can make our…"

He paused, looking at the other in a rather predatory way.

"…your dream come true."

"I'll do whatever I can to help you."

"I'm sure you will."

He took a step forward, wrapping his arms around the other, pulling him closer.

"You're shaking."

"I…"

"Is it because of me?"

"…yes."

Another giggle.

"You're cute. I like you, Horo Horo-kun."

A hand sneaked under the Ainu boy's shirt, making him jump in surprise.

"Will you let me show you just how much?"

"Hao-sama…"

"I'm gonna make you scream that."

Slowly the shorter boy brought them both down to the sand, gently kissing Horo's now bare chest.

"Don't worry, I take good care of my toys."

He said with a casual grin as he showed the other his affection. Not that far away the fire eventually died out, letting the night's dark blue take over for a short while before the red sunrise burned the desert in shades of golden orange.

Hao smiled as he stopped up and got dressed, knowing full well he had one more follower.

"Don't forget. Now, you belong to me."

He said with his casual carefree voice and left, giving the small spirit the first chance in hours to show herself. She was still crying as she nestled on Horo Horo's chest, and even his gentle touch gave her no comfort as she wept, wondering where it was he went, the boy who saw no value in his dream should it be left in the hands of another.

–Fin–

* * *

A/N: probably some OOC… but I sure see Hao as a playboy… and well Horo's not that shy himself, and he'd let Hao have his way, considering here he did get overwhelmed by Hao's emotions and thoughts. Mrf, just my attempt at a completely random couple (yet still somewhat less random than Hao/Chocolove, I guess…)

Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review on your way out.


End file.
